


We Have An Audience

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are fucking and the other three lads decide to spy on them. Then they're invited in to fuck next to the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have An Audience

“The biggest show in the world guys! Madison Square Gardens! I can’t fucking believe we just did that!” Louis bellowed out as they exited the stage. That familiar ringing in the ears was ever present and all their limbs shook with the adrenaline still coursing through their veins. The most famous venue in the entire world and they had just destroyed the place. No one older than twenty years old and there they were performing to twenty thousand plus people.

“I know mate, it’s unreal!” Zayn hollered with him. The boys were a bit emotional and some had even cried a bit on stage. They were living their dream and could perform to thousands of people in the most famous city in the world; New York. But the show was over and life had to go back to its normal flow, not really normal for five of the biggest superstars on the planet, but the normal they had become accustomed to in their two short years of fame.

The five all crawled into their van that would take them back to the hotel that held hot showers and gourmet food that was desperately needed. All the boys were tired and hungry and riding off the high of performing. Harry and Louis were near the front cuddled up with each other, oblivious to everyone, Zayn was dozing off in the middle seats, big surprise, and Liam and Niall were in the back just gently holding hands and sharing small smiles whenever their eyes caught each other. After being on stage and singing their hearts out for thousands of people, millions they found out when there was a livestream from the concert, they didn’t need to speak. Just let the sound of the rumbling tires and bustle of New York make them disappear if only for a while.

They reached the hotel with little interruptions and all adjourned to their rooms. All three rooms in a row with a door that connected the suites to there band mates. Liam and Niall on one end, Zayn in the middle, Harry and Louis occupied the other side, just like they liked it. Niall was the first one in the shower, Liam was always letting his boyfriend shower first, even at the persistence of them showering together Liam had often said, “I love you and all but still, a shower is probably the only time we ever have to ourselves so why not enjoy it yeah?” Niall couldn’t argue with that especially since Liam would hog the hot water and get shampoo in his blue eyes more often than not.

He let the boiling water run down his pale body and felt as it dipped into every crevice, this was insane, at only nineteen he had performed at Madison Square Gardens, and he was the first ever Irish performer to have done that as well thank you very much, but here he was living his dream with his four best friends, one being his boyfriend, and they were selling out shows and venues across the world. Niall was truly grateful for all he had. He was jarred from his thoughts with a rapping on the bathroom door, “Babe, come on I’m getting sticky.”

“Why didn’t you wait for me, I don’t mind getting sticky for you baby!” Niall chuckled to himself thinking of how very red his boyfriend would be on the other side of the polished wood.

“Ugh Ni! Not like that!” With a pound to the door, then he swung it open. Not like they hadn’t seen each other naked. And there Liam was, stripped down to nothing but a towel over his shoulders as his long uncut cock dangled limply in front of his large fuzzy balls.

“Mmm Li, you look good.” He bit his lip taking in his form as his own pale cock started to engorge with blood. It didn’t take much for any of them to start getting hard, hormonal teenage boys and all, but at the hotels it was even worse when they were alone.

“Yeah, yeah. Can I shower now please love?” His big brown eyes and bottom lip poked out. No one could resist the Payne puppy face.

“Alright alright. I’ll leave the water going.” He stepped out and shook his hair sending droplets of water around everywhere then placed a sweet kiss to still pouting lips. He dried himself off half dazedly then lay down on the bed completely naked. And he was still reeling from the amazing gig they had had so he decided to take a little bit of energy out and surprise Liam with something he couldn’t resist. So he started to rub his hands along his torso and pinching his nipples. Grinding his bare bum into the sheets and stroking his semi-hard length. Thinking of Liam and how badly he wanted that piercing length inside him had him rock hard in seconds. Thick Irish cock that was pale and smooth was pulled and pushed back and forth letting his pink head poke out each time. His other hand was massaging and tugging his balls to stretch them out and made the already loose skin even more pliant as he worked himself into a frenzy. His fingers dipped lower to feel the still damp hole of his ass start to pucker and quiver with want and he obliged himself with slipping a digit in. It was rough at first with only some evaporating water as his lubricant so he rolled over to find their stash and slicked up two of his digits.

Still pumping his own cock lazily he circled his entrance hiking up his left leg to get better access before pressing them both in all the way to the hilt. Niall let out a loud moan that, unbeknownst to him, alerted his neighbors next to his room. That being Zayn, Louis and Harry. The three boys all looked up at each other with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. There was only one person making that sound and that person was Niall.

As the Irish boy continued to finger himself slowly and pump his cock at the same time, a hushed conversation was happening on the other side of the wall.

“What is he doing? I can still hear Liam in the shower.” Louis hissed out.

“Probably just jerking off mate.” Zayn declared to him.

“Is it just me or do you guys wanna watch? I know I do.” Harry spoke while palming his growing erection. Blue eyes looked into hazel ones and both boys nodded. Yeah Louis and Harry had each other and sometimes they’d even help out Zayn with a blowjob or the very rare occurrence of a threesome, but this was different. This was unmapped. This was fucking hot. Hearing your friend getting himself off and by the sounds of the heavy groans emitted from the room the blond boy was really enjoying himself. So they all stood with their cocks straining against fabric to the door in the corner that separated Zayn’s suite from the couple’s. They opened the door with a glacial carefulness as to not disturb their whining band mate and saw Niall on the bed with his legs spread wide, pink cock in hand and three fingers deep inside milky white ass. Zayn had to bite back a groan and felt as Louis who was now on his knees and working his mouth back and forth between the two now exposed dicks. Thankfully with Harry’s height he could see over Zayn’s hair that had fallen after the shower and watched as Niall fingerfucked himself into the bed. Louis swirled his tongue around both their heads, bringing the two tips together to slide and slick against each other.

Harry’s long white cock with the bend in the middle, the head was heavy and bulbous of course it weighed it down, with a long foreskin that covered most of the head brushed against the circumcised tip of Zayn’s. Zayn’s was long as well, not as long as Harry’s but at least eight and half inches, tan skin that matched his toffee complexion and it was thicker near the head. Louis brought both heads into his mouth and widened his cheeks to allow both cocks to slip in and stayed still as the two standing boys took turns of sliding in and out, fucking his mouth at different times. When Harry pulled out, Zayn went in and vice versa. By this time Louis was wanking himself off, his paler cock than his skin was the same length as Zayn’s but had a thinner foreskin that only hid half of his tip. He leaked on the floor tasting both of the boys in his mouth.

At this, the shower turned off, and out walked a dripping Liam who was more than shocked to see his boyfriend a whimpering mess with three fingers inside him. His cock stiffened at the sight as Niall looked over to see how lovely he looked, water dripped down his amazing abs and that broad chest. Some was slowly dripping from his now hardening cock. Niall licked his soft lips looking at the muscle that was to be spearing him tonight and he caught those brown eyes now filling with passion and moaned out, “Fuck me Liam.”

He walked his way over their shared bed and settled down between quaking thighs. He watched as those calloused fingers played peek-a-boo in and out of wet heat and suffocating tightness. The brown-eyed boy pulled his fingers out, “You ready? You want me to wear a rubber?” He asked timidly as his tip massaged the reddened rim.

“No, I want to feel you baby. Feel all of you.” Niall let out breathily as his hand was still working his thick cock, making the blue veins in it prominent and noticeable.

“Okay love.” And he lined himself up lifting Niall’s legs over his shoulders. He saw how very wrecked he already was and knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t be lasting after his massive ten inches had anything to do with it so he swirled the tip around the slick hole and pushed forwards. Niall was already so loosened and lubed up that there was no restriction and Liam’s length was sucked into a familiar heat that had his head spinning.

“Oh God!” Niall cried out, his hand wrapped around the meaty muscle of Liam’s shoulder as his other still worked his own length. Liam rolled his hips and pulled out ever so slightly before pushing back in, his cock was nudging that bundle of nerves making Niall writhe on the bed and whimper pathetically. He was already so worked up and Liam had only just entered him. “Not yet baby, hold on a little for me okay?” Liam spoke sweetly and brought their mouths together to suck in his tongue and nibble on the blonds’ bottom lip. Niall only nodded and stopped touching his own cock to link his hands behind the dark haired boy’s neck. They kissed languidly with long strokes of their tongues and nips from their teeth, Niall had made his way down to suck a dark mark against the little birthmark he loved to tease getting a growl from the boy invading him, he felt the vibrations through his throat. He left a trail of reddish stains across his lovers mellow colored skin and his eyes opened wide when he heard a moan that didn’t come from either of them; it came from the corner of the room. He saw one hazel eye and one bright blue. He was being watched. And he really liked it.

Zayn and Louis began to panic slightly seeing that their friend had noticed them shamelessly watching him getting fucked into the mattress. Harry didn’t notice because he was currently on his knees now, tongue buried deep inside Louis’ ass making the oldest boy whine and was jerking off a saliva soaked cock attached to Zayn. His fat tongue had splayed open his boyfriend and he lapped and wiggled in the warmth of his tunnel, Zayn’s wet cock made sloppy sounds as his large hand would pull the tip and rub the slit with skillful accuracy. But the panic ebbed when they saw Niall smirk at them then lean up to Liam’s ear to whisper something neither could hear.

“We have an audience dear. How about we give them a show eh?” His eyebrow quirked up as his ass was slowly being churned by Liam’s shaft.

“How about they join us?” Liam asked back. Niall was taken aback how very dirty his lover was being but smiled and bit his collarbone in agreement. Liam sped up his rhythm making his heavy balls slap against the sweat covered skin of Niall, getting the slightly younger to moan each time he re-entered. Without looking away from the flushed face below him Liam called out, “Oh boys! You wanna come join us?”

There was only a moment of hesitation before three bodies came tumbling into the room. Louis was completely naked and his cock bobbed along with his stride. Zayn still had a shirt on but only on half of his shoulders and Harry’s pants were pooling at his ankles. Zayn’s cock stuck out like a flagpole or a solder saluting, it’s purpling tip looked raw and leaked on the carpet. Harry’s was too heavy to stand straight up but looked just as demolished as well, the foreskin was pulled back to reveal the shiny tip.

They all were stroking themselves watching as Liam plundered between milky white ass cheeks. Harry turned to look at a sweating Louis who was more than ready to be filled, he looked at Niall with envy of how much cock was entering him, “Baby, I want to watch Zayn fuck you as you suck me off.”

Louis looked over at him then Zayn, the tan skinned boy only smirked and gripped one paler ass check with his hand, he turned to look at green eyes and kissed him, full of tongue and clacking teeth then pushed Harry onto the bed next to a moaning Niall. He made his way between his boyfriend’s thighs and took his long cock in his hand then popped it into his mouth. One hand worked the shaft up and down with his saliva making it even wetter than before, his other hand was wanking himself off furiously. Zayn kneeled behind the eaten out ass of Louis and pressed his purpling tip to the rim of muscle and pressed forward. The sound that came from Louis’ clamped mouth around Harry’s cock was high pitched and sounded almost like a whimper. Zayn threw his head back and groaned loudly then gripped both of the tan hips in front of him and began slamming repeatedly inside a ‘full of cock’ Louis. Zayn had timed his thrusts in with Liam so that each was plowing at the same rate.

All five boys were moaning and skin slapped sickly against each other. The bedding was starting to soak through with perspiration and would more than likely stain; all felt bad for the maids of the hotel. Zayn was chewing his bottom lip and randomly slapping the firm ass he was destroying getting a choked breath from Louis each time. Harry had his fingers gripping Lou’s scalp and would scratch it making the oldest boy purr and send vibrations through his long shaft. Louis was practically high on the feeling of this experience, he’d had both cocks inside him at the same time but now he was doing it next to Niall and Liam as the two shared each other. Liam and Niall weren’t paying too much attention to them, Niall would open his eyes every so often to catch a glimpse of Zayn’s amazing abs glistening with sweat and watched his ‘V’ cut bounce off Louis’ ass or see Harry with a smirk on his face. Looking up he saw the determination of Liam and pulled him in for another heated snog and tweaked his nipples while the older boy pulverized his insides.

Liam sped up then, so did Zayn. The boy from Wolverhampton leaned down to snog his boyfriend again with fervor and tugged at the throbbing cock pressed between their bodies, each thrust would stab his prostate with angled ease and precision making the blond cry out each time, “Liam! Oh fuck! I can’t hold on! Fuck me hard baby!” So he did.

Liam’s slamming into the swollen hole became even harder, Zayn followed suit. Louis was beating his dick into submission, edging closer to his orgasm as he was being filled on both ends by dicks that desperately needed release. His prostate was being hounded by a long tan cock that seemed to double in width as they began the threesome next to their gyrating friends.

“Fuck Zayn, I’m close!” Louis yelled out for only a second before pulling back in Harry’s cock and twisting his head and wrist to give him opposite friction up and down his shaft. Zayn slammed harder into the jiggling ass of Louis, aiming for that spot each time and letting the heated friction of his tunnel milk his orgasm out.

“I’m gonna cum Li!” With Liam’s hand roughly tugging on his boyfriend’s member and each time that thick slab of meat entered him it sent his nerves firing off in every inch of his body. His canal collapsed down upon the veiny shaft and he spilled all over Liam’s hand and sprayed himself all the way up to his hair with his own cum. Feeling how very tight and collapsing the walls were, Liam came next. His dick spewed forth a much needed and heavy load deep inside a panting Niall who was still riding out his orgasm and loved how it felt when Liam’s cum would empty into him.

Harry watched the whole thing play out and moaned loudly while pressing Louis’ head down to gag on his cock and he exploded down his lovers throat. The salty spray that bombarded his mouth and throat made him gag and some of the creamy cum slipped out of his mouth to run down his pulsating shaft, but the feeling of his cock swelling inside his throat had him cumming as well. Thin ropes of heated liquid spilled onto a bed that wasn’t his and he whimpered as Zayn repeatedly stabbed his prostate each time with his cock.

Zayn was the last, feeling how Louis’ walls just fell around him made his eyes roll back and he pulled out quickly just in time to wank his cock to fruition as a viscous wad of his spunk shot out and landed on Louis’ abused hole. He shouted through clenched teeth ‘fuck’ and let his seed drip down his ass crack. He scooped up some with his now quivering tip and pressed back into Louis slowly, both boys groaned and gasped at the feeling, Louis being filled with two different kinds of semen and Zayn with how he was still being gripped and milked dry.

Cocks were slipped out of holes and the five sat on the bed still covered in their own sweat and some of the others as well. Zayn spoke up first.

“Well boys, that was fun. But I’m beat, goodnight.” And he walked away and back to his room.

“Yeah, we should like do that again sometime.” Harry shrugged and pulled Louis through the same door Zayn had exited.

“Night boys!” the blue-eyed young man called out before the three had disappeared completely.

“That was different. Can’t believe you invited them in.” Niall snickered placing a chaste kiss to puffy lips.

“Well you enjoyed it didn’t you?” Liam shrugged and pulled Niall towards the bathrooms, this time he was going to share the shower.

“Yeah I did, but next time I want it to just be us.” Niall winked and gripped the cum covered cock of his boyfriend. It automatically began to swell.

“How about now love?” Liam smiled and pushed him against the tiled wall and turned on the hot water.

“Now sounds perfect.” Niall breathed out.


End file.
